The shota and loli
by CielDemonBB
Summary: Rin was a vocaloid turned into a circus monster, but Len turned her back, she is now a famous singer and loli, so one day she has a concert at a school for vocaloids which Len goes to, and she also has to go to it too, but she deep down inside remembers her time with him. Can he make her remember or eventually will she fade away. Some drama but mostly humor. RinXLen FTW
1. When Shota Meets Loli Again

**My first Vocaloid FF, I hope you like it :D and please no flames, I am still a newbie.**

**If u have any suggestions feel free to submit, but original ones please lol. (don't let this calm act fool you, I am actually pretty strange and weird...random...crazy...hyper...yep those all fit me.)**

**TO THE STORY**

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

Hello, I am Rin Kagamine, famous singer and loli. I am currently 14, and have honey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, also to top it off my signature white bow that people mistake for bunny ears and my white clips. Anyways tonight is the night of my big concert. It is at this school for vocaloid people, since I am also one they are moving me to that school after the concert. I AM SO EXCITED WORDS CANT DESCRIBE HOW EXCITED!

* * *

**(9pm)**

"Time for the big concert Rin!"

"I'm serious Rin, GET UP!"

"RIN!"

"R-I-N!"

Suddenly I felt ice cold water pour on me and I leapt out of bed. "What the heck Kaito!" I screamed angrily, "well your fault for not waking up" Kaito said while eating ice cream like the bakaito he is. "Well lets go then ice cream-baka!" I shouted rushing into the bathroom brushing my hair putting on my bow and clips with my normal vocaloid clothes, all in less than 1 minute. "OK HURRY!" I said running out the door and to the school with Kaito running after me. As soon as we got there we saw a huge crowd and everybody was cheering when they saw me go onto stage.

I started singing the song with people swaying back and forth. **(A/N: Sorry if any of the lyrics are wrong, I got them from a video and they were hard to see, it's english but she is singing the lyrics in english also.)**

**"**Time is dead and gone, show must go on"

"It's time for our act"

"They all scream at me, they cannot see"

"This curtain hides me, an amazing gift"

"So quick and swift"

"You were amazing"

"By myself I can't, they start to chant"

"Why are you not here?"

"Grinning at me"

"I lay on my knees"

"They want to hear me"

"Why can not 'he' see"

"I want to see you"

The crowd was fired up and in the crowd I saw a blonde boy that looked like a shota. I am a huge shotacon, I don't know why but I for some reason think they are cute, it's weird.

"I need to see you"

"I have to see you"

"What happened to you?"

"We got up on stage"

"They jump to enrage"

"Why are you not here?"

"Why is 'he' so near?"

" 'he' wants me to sing"

"I just cannot bring-"

"I say 'he's' not you"

"What else can I do"

"Singing it's silent song if misery"

"A monster lies trapped in its own nightmare"

" 'he' is a tyrant"

"It lets out a plea"

The boy has honey blonde hair like me, ocean blue eyes like me, and also he looks 14 like me, how strange. Maybe he is my long lost twin?

"Why did she have to leave it all alone"

"Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster"

"It never sees us"

"It despises us"

"Lying so useless, we start to holler"

"Hey, get up you worthless circus monster!"

As the song went instrumental for a few seconds I swayed my hips back and forth with my hands to sides and hands pointing out like usual. I was looking at the boy, he seemed to have the same outfit as me, I just noticed that somehow.

"I lay all alone"

"I should have known you would have left me"

"he smiles at me"

"I cannot see"

"Why 'he's' in your place"

"They can't tell me why you said good-bye"

"Right before our act"

"Those two young lions"

"were always fun~"

"Why did they leave, too?"

"Roaring at me"

"I lay on my knees"

"What is happening?"

"I can hear you sing"

"They will not obey"

Hmm that boy seems like this song is referring to him, he is crying...it's cute but, why am I sad too?

"They've been lead astray"

"Will I still see you?"

"I have to see you"

"I panic and flee"

"They both pounce on me"

"I fell to the ground"

"I can't hear a sound"

"I look up and see"

"you are not with me"

"Am I all alone?"

I want this song to end..I feel like crying...I don't wanna cry infront of my fans, they will hate me.

"Where could you have gone?"

"Singing it's silent song if misery"

"A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare"

" 'he' is a tyrant"

"It lets out a plea"

"Why did she have to leave it all alone"

"Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster"

"It never sees us"

"It despises us"

"Lying so useless, we start to holler"

"Hey, get up you worthless circus monster!"

I then fall to the ground like I am supposed to on my knees, there is blood on the background screen falling with my face in background but its grey and my face features arent there.

"Singing it's silent song if misery"

"A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare"

" 'he' is a tyrant"

"It lets out a plea"

"Why did she have to leave it all alone"

"Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster"

"It never sees us"

"It despises us"

"Lying so useless, we start to holler"

"Hey, get up you worthless circus monster!"

I started to stand up again, the boy looked like he was about to burst out crying more, he had stopped but now I think he is going to again.

"Singing my silent song, if misery"

"This monster lies trapped in my own nightmare"

" 'he' is a tyrant"

"I let out a plea"

"Why did you have to leave me all alone?"

"Bound to sing for them, a worthless monster"

"I never see them"

"I despise them so"

"Lying so useless, they start to holler"

"Hey, get up you worthless circus monster"

"oooooooh ooooooooh ooooooooh"

Then the song finally ended, it seemed like it would last forever. I bowed and went backstage and burst out crying, but why over that simple song?

* * *

**Next Day, First Day of School**

**(Len POV)**

I guess my little loli doesn't remember she was a circus monster before I turned her into a vocaloid, oh well I guess it doesn't really matter now. I was drifting off in my thoughts when I heard the teacher announce that we have a new student. "Class please welcome our new student, Rin Kagamine, you all know her as a famous vocaloid singer and loli."

Gakupo-sensei announced happily. I looked up quickly and was blushing.. yep she makes a cute vocaloid, it's how she looked even before she was turned into a circus monster,but at least now she is normal. Well it's normal to be a sorry, I am Len Kagamine, honey blonde hair, sea blue eyes, a little ponytail and my normal vocaloid sailor outfit."Rin, you will sit by Len, he is the blonde boy over there by the window with the banana" sensei said to her grinning like he was up to something. "Ok!" she said as she leapt over to the seat he said. School was over quickly and then we went to our own houses, we had every class together so yea.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable, lol, like I said, if any suggestions, well suggest them in your review. lol If you dont want me to put the lyrics next time then tell me that in review. REMEMBER ORIGIONAL IDEAS, and R&R, I think this chapter was decent, but let me know. :P THERE WILL BE TONS OF HUMOR AFTER THIS CHAPTER still some drama, but for sure HUMOR, I am epic with humor. I AM LIKE THE GOD OF HUMOR. HAHAHAHAHA!(Now you know why I said that stuff about myself being crazy.)** **GOODBYE R&R AND SUGGESTIONS PLZ!**

** _LINES CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT think of them as dancing Len and Rins with some bananas and oranges mixed in there!_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**


	2. The promise of a lifetime

**Hello me is back MUAHAHAHAHA, so i have no idea where this story is going so this chapter will be random...lol. Just wanted to put another chapter so you guys could read more :D so yea, enjoy.**

**(Rin POV)**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** what the..

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **shut up..

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **UGH

"WHAT THE HECK!" I threw the alarm clock onto the floor with a loud crash and bang. I didn't really care though i just wanted to sleep. I then heard someone walk in my room stomping. "WAKE UP RIN ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" yelled a familiar voice. "IN A MINUTE BAKAITO, I NEED MY ORANGE SLEEP!" I shouted back. Then I fell face first on the floor as he flipped my mattress in the air and landed with a loud thud.

"Oww...what was that for" I pouted cutely, he glared at me and I pointed to the door signalling him to leave, what can't get dressed with a guy in the room. He left and I got my normal hair stuff on and my normal school clothes **(A/N: Normal vocaloid clothes lol)** then I ran out of my room, grabbed an orange and went out the door in a rush. I was running to school, that is until I crashed and fell onto the cold hard concrete. "Oww, whats up with you people today and me crashing"

"Sorry" a voice said, I looked up and saw the boy from yesterday. "It's ok, who are you anyways if it's ok to ask" I said in a curious voice, he just sighed. "It's Len Kagamine" he said after a few minutes of silence, oh yea he's that guy I sit next to.

"Oh nice to meet you, again, well if you'll excuse me, I gotta get to school."

"You coming?" I said after he just sat there staring at me. "Uh, yea just let me pick up my stuff" after he did so we went to school in silence.

**Lunch Time!**

* * *

"Candy candy, candy candy candy, sweetie sweetie, girls love, chewing, chewing, chewing chewing chewing-" I sang to myself but soon got cut off **(A/N: The song is candy candy if you didnt notice) **by another familiar voice. "Your a good singer, and that song fits you well" I turned around and saw Len with a smirk, I was creeped out by it, but he was still cute. "A-ah..thanks...I guess" I said shyly and turned around to eat my oranges, then I saw a teal haired girl with a teal haired boy. They looked like twins, beside them I saw a green haired girl with goggles on her head, a purple haired guy that looked like a samurai with a long ponytail, a pink haired girl, and also two yellow haired girls. Oh and bakaito was with them, and beside him was a brown haired girl. I also saw two pink hared people **(A/N: Lots of people so its hard to make it not a run on sentence lol) **They came over and sat with me and len and started talking "Aww its a bunny, so cute!" said the teal haired girl. "What where, I dont see one" I said looking at her strangely. "It's you your the bunny" she said giggling "woah woah wait, I am not a bunny!" I shouted angrily.

"Yes you are, just look at the bunny ears!" she said giggling more and more. "Um...I think thats my bow..." I stated awkwardly."Oh, well it makes you look cuter" she said "By the way, I am Miku Hatsune, this is my twin Mikuo Hatsune, nice to meet you...?"

"Rin kagamine" I said blankly "OOH, SAME LAST NAME AS LENNY..are you guys related?" she asked, it looked like she is hoping I say no."Nope." I said once again blankly. "Oh good, you and Lenny can be the cutest couple!" she stated fangirling. "Wait, what? No no no, we're just friends" I said trying to redirect her state of mind. "Yea yea thats what they all say. It's never true!" she said cutely. I just stared at her blankly. "Anyways, this is Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, Neru, Lily, Teto, Ted. Oh and Kaito" she stated. "I know, we live together." I said not too thrilled. "WHAT?" everyone shouted. "So you and MY Kaito are...DATING?" Miku said angrily. "No no no, you've got the wrong idea, we are brother and sister."

"Oh good, sorry for getting angry like that, it's just that I am possesive over Kaito, teehee." she giggled. "No, really?" I said sarcastically. **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!** "Bleh time for class, bye guys, see you later!" Miku said cheerful, not that it's any surprise to me anymore.

**(Len POV)**

Rin was so cute...I wish she remembered me, well I can't do anything about that so yea. She will remember when the time comes. For now she is my favorite vocaloid. Oh, it's the end of the day and I am heading home. My house was far away from vocaloid school so I usually got home at 5:00pm, it's 4:00pm so mom is expecting me in 60 minutes. That's why I can't have any delays or else I have to run home, and that will not be fun. Just as I was about to enter the house I realized while I was thinking I was running to the house. No wonder I was tired. I sat down to slow my fast beating heartbeat. I checked my watch. _5:10, wow I am a fast runner if I really am not paying attention. _I have about 50 minutes to kill, what to do, mom will ask why I am home early. When I don't answer logically she will send me to my room till dinner. So I just am gonna sit here.

As I was looking around I saw a white house that on the front said Kagamine household above the door. I wonder if Rin lives there. Wouldn't hurt to check, so I went up to the door and knocked. When nobody answered I knocked again, and it opened just as I was about to leave. "Yes?" Rin said. "Oh, Len, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I saw the sign above door and wondered if you live here, I live nextdoor. Guess we're neighbors."

"Oh...I guess so."

"So where's your mom?" I asked questionably. "Oh, my mom? I live alone, they both died in an accident." she said cooly with a hint of sadness in her voice. "O-oh sorry I asked" I said regretting, "nah, it's okay, they're in a better place now"

"Well let's change the subject." she said after a few moments of silence. I agreed and we talked for awhile. When I realized it was 5:59 I left with a goodbye and went to my house quickly.

When I got home, I recapped what she said when I left. _"Y-you may come back tomorrow." she said blushing and looking away from my surprised face and then I gently smiled and hurried to my house quickly. _"Ahhh how innocent my Rin is..." I said dreamily

* * *

**Next Day at Lunch**

Rin wasn't here at lunch so I decided to look for her outside, kids sometimes eat out there. I found her under the tree and I saw blood. My heart skipped a beat. "R-rin?" I said hoping for an answer, no words came from her mouth. I ran over to her and tears started falling down my cheeks. "RIN!" I shouted out with tears flooding my vision holding her in my arms. She had blood coming from her wrists and cheeks, and on her shoulders and legs. "Rin...please answer me" I shouted again. Still no response..."Rin please...I love you..don't die on me!" not even a flinch. "RIN!" I shouted looking at the sky tears falling down my cheeks like rain on the ground. I heard footsteps then gasps, it was Miku and everyone behind her. They all looked shocked. Miku was the first to talk "LENKA! GET THE TEACHERS" she was my sister, Lenka Kagamine. "Y-yes!" she shouted in her usual shy manner but with more determination. I heard running feet getting further away, after a few minutes the running came back and I heard other feet also.

"Oh my" said our friend Aoki Lapis, Kaito and Rin's sister, also Kaito's twin. "I couldn't find any teachers, only person I could find was Aoki" Lenka said ashamed. "It's not your fault Lenka, at least you got somebody" I said sadly, "One of you get the first-aid kit" I shouted, we didn't have hospitals in our area, which I found dangerous, especially in situations such as now. Aoki came back with it, she had a pitcher of water and a rag with the first-aid kit. She wet the rag and cleaned the blood up, then put some medicine on the wounds and finally, she wrapped bandages around the wounds. "She should wake up soon. I will leave you with her for now though" Aoki said and left me and Rin alone.

**(Rin's POV)**

* * *

I woke wrapped in bandages and in len's arms, I blushed but it wasn't seen cause the bandages that were also on my cheeks. He was crying with tears coming down his cheeks like a rainfall, I don't think he saw me wake cause the blurry-ness of the bandages, I sat upright in his arms and he felt my moving. "Rin?" he said in a shaky voice, "yes, Len?" my voice was a little weak but other than that I sounded normal. He hugged me tightly "I thought I had lost you...I was so scared."

"shhhh, it's ok, i'm here now..." I said patting his back like he was a sobbing child. He seemed comforted and calmed down. "Let me take you home, you can't stay at school like this, it's dangerous." Len said seemingly less sad, I agreed with a nod and he took me home. When we got there he set me down on my bed and layed beside me holding me to his chest."Len, aren't you going to go back to school?" I asked curious, "no, I can't leave my angel here alone when she's injuerd, everyone else will go to school, but I will stay here with you till you are well enough to go back."

"If you want to go back sooner than you are ready, I will be with you all the time, got that?" I nodded in reply and he smiled at me and laid his head back on the pillow, us both under the covers and me squished against his chest, but I didn't feel squished at all..I felt comfortable being with him. "I promise you, I will forever be by your side"

* * *

**DONE, lol let me know if I should continue this story or just make it a two-shot in your reviews please :D Also, I didn't plan for it to be dramatic but eh, it just happened, lol. But if most you guys do say I should continue there will be more Humor, and lol of course drama, my mind just always has to create drama. **

**R&R**


	3. Are you ok, Rinny?

**MMKS I HAVE ONE QUESTION TO ASK ONE OF MY ANONYMOUS REVIERS (named guest) are you talking about Rui Kagene? If so I have heard of her ^^ I just forgot about her for this story lol. Also would you like me to make a fanfic where Rui is the main character. (If that's who you're talking about lol).**

**BLEH I HAVE BECOME YAOI FANGIRL...mostly because of CEIL AND ALOIS, its all their fault! lol but I will never get all fangirly. Bleh, fangirls are scawy! ^^ no offense to fangirls out there. It's just I will never be one lol, irl I am like Ceil, so you could understand that. ANYWAYS TO THE STORY! Huzzah! (Yes I am also a bit like Alois, sadly .) WHOEVER GUESSES WHOSE POV THE FIRST SECTION IS OF GETS A...well another chapter to this bad bad story , lol. I am not fond of this story. I am british, I hope your day has involved tea.**

* * *

**Next Day**

I woke with a headache the size of planet earth, not literally, but you know what I mean. I got up and got dressed in usual clothing then grabbed my favorite fruit **(A/N: No not telling the POV this is until next chapter, though its fairly obvious...to me) **I then walked to school in a calm fashion.

* * *

**Rin POV**

I walked into school in a elegant manner with a calm, blank expression, but then again thats my normal expression. As I entered the building I saw Miku and Mikuo. Oh brother... I thought to myself. They walked up and started shouting in my ear "HI RINNY BUNNY" Miku yelled then Mikuo yelled in my other ear "HI BUNNY-CHAN" I groaned. "My name is Rin Kagamine, use it correctly or do not bother to speak with me. **(A/N: Got this whole attitude from Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive** **he is from kuroshitsuji ^^ aka black butler) ** "Geez rinny bunny is sure acting very elegant today. Did she by chance run into a royal?" Miku asked with curious eyes. "I can talk however I wish to, now disappear from my sight." I said blankly. "Uhh bunny-chan? You bump your head a little hard?" **(A/N: No reason behind the weird behavior, just wanted to use Ciel's attitude)** "No, now go away." I said still blankly. They left with a "ok.." and I went back to my lunch, yes it was lunchtime already. I walked to class after the bell rang and slipped into my seat. The teacher and other students came in and started talking loudly and annoyingly, I sat there staring at the board blankly. "Rin, what is 2+2?" she was obviously making sure I was alive, seeing as how thats too easy for a child my grade and also, this was Science class. "4" I replied carelessly, she just nodded and set up the lab planned for today.

* * *

**After School**

I sighed and laid down on my cleany made bed. Then I heard a knock at the door. Couldn't be Kaito or Aoki, they were away buying ice cream and shopping for stuffed animal ice creams. How childish and pathetic, but nonetheless, I had to learn to accept it. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Len with a banana in one hand and an orange in the other. "What do you need at this late hour?" I said in disgust at his smirk. "Oh come on, it's only 5pm, plus Aoki and Kaito told me to come over and babysit youuuu!" he said the you part childishly while smirking like a pervert, "you imbecile, go sit on the couch and do not let me see you in my presence!" I said glaring at him coldly. "Rinny, you ok? You seem, different, today." he said worriedly.

"It is none of your business, now please get me some food, that is an order, you are my butler for the time being." **(A/N: Also from kuroshitsuji, that line, Ciel said it to** **sebastian) **"I am not your butler, but for you my highness, I shall do it." he said getting on one knee like he was proposing but his right arm across his stomach like he was bowing and tilting his upper body towards the ground.

* * *

**That chapter was based off of Kuroshitsuji XD Except having school and diff chars and other things lol. Well I didn't know what to put in this chapter really but I REALLLLLLLLY wanted to update. Although after I started I didn't lol. But eh well, an update is an update. **

**R&R **


	4. Attempted Suicide and Magical Powers

**The Shota and Loli**

**Heya, this is the next chapter of The Shota and Loli, obviously. As you can tell I was too hyper for my own good in previous chapters. Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy? And also, any flames will not be used to light my fireplace during the winter, I will just eat them.**

* * *

**WARNING: Attempted suicide. Not successful, however.**

**Rin POV**

Great, I have too many people to deal with today for this, the truth behind my behavior is that I am tired of being called random things, pushed around, and treated like I am a girly girl because of my attitude. I figured this was the only way I would ever change that, either that or cutting myself and trying to commit suicide, which doesn't sound bad actually..sigh. I guess it's better than living like this, it seems nobody STILL even took me seriously, desperate times, call for desperate measures. I started to head up the stairs. "Where are you going, Rinny?" Len asked worriedly. "Ah, nowhere, just going up for a quick shower, also I am sorry for acting so out of character all day, I am just really tired, so hopefully this shower will wake me up." I lied.

"Ahh, ok Rinny-chan! Hurry back down I don't want this orange going to waste, after all? I will put it in the fridge for now!" He shouted at my form retreating up the stairs, I gave a low yes, but he could hear it anyways. I went to grab my self defense knife out of my bedroom nightstand and headed to the bathroom, I turned on the water to deafen out any strangled cries of pain that might accidently escape me. I started cutting my wrists making sure that it would gush blood. I stopped when I was satisfied, but for the most part dizzy. I sighed in content happy that my last moments would be spent in the same house as my Len. The Len that I could never tell I loved. Wait. Stop there for a moment.

I haven't even told Len that I love him...that has to be my last words. I have to tell him before I die. Luckily I have enough blood left to go tell him this..hopefully I don't pass out whilst trying. I rushed downstairs after turning off the water faucet. "Lenny, I need to tell you something important that can't wait" I said hurriedly. "Hmm, yea Rinny-chan?" He said with curiousity sparkling in his eyes, he was such a shota. "I love you and I always have" his eyes shone with happiness suddenly. "I love you too Rinny-chan!" I laughed at him "You're such a shota Len!" I said. He stared at me with mock anger "Am notttt!" I just laughed, till I saw he was staring at me rather hard "Rinny? Why do I smell blood coming from you?" he said the atmosphere growing rather thick all of a sudden. "Ahh, no reason. Just my period starting up again, you know?" he smiled understandingly and nodded. All of a sudden we both heard dripping noises and felt our feet grow wet.

Len looked down and had the most shocked, sad, and hurt face I had ever seen, especially from him. "R-Rin-chan? What happened?" he said crying. I stared at him sadly. He grabbed my wrists causing me to hiss in pain and he stared at them and cried harder. That's when I bolted upstairs for the bathroom I had cut myself in. He was chasing me, he almost grabbed my arm when I jumped in the bathroom and shut the door hurriedly and locked it. "RINNY LET ME IN!" He seemed absolutely furious, I had never heard him this angry in all of my life. I heard the door getting beat and the doorknob turning. And then it got silent, too silent, I heard him running back up and he apparently had a hammer cause he was proceeding to beat the door in. I hid in the bathroom cabinet, fitting rather snugly. He finally bolted in, and searched around the room. "RINNY WHERE ARE YOU?" I shook in fear, getting scared, I want the real Len back. I don't like this Len...but the fact he is so mad over what happened to me, makes me happy.

I started feeling dizzy and suddenly couldn't keep my eyes opened. The room was turning a deathly cold and I felt like I was in a freezer. I slowly walked out of the cabinet. "Right here, Lenny, i've always been right here.." I said before dropping to my knees and passing out against the wall. The last thing I heard was my name being shouted over and over.

* * *

I woke up hearing the chatter of people, people that I had no idea about even existing. Who were these people? I opened my eyes to get a look at their faces. And I recognized them all, Miku, Meiko, Len, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, everybody.. They didn't seem to notice I was awake. No. Why was I still alive, I don't want this, I don't want to be alive. This isn't what I deserve. I looked around noticing I was in a hospital room, I was apparently still in my Vocaloid clothing. No. I got out of bed and then they saw me, they ushered me to lay back down. Len coming to grab my arm. But I bolted once again. I ran as fast as I could away from there, out of the hospital, into the woods, deep into the woods, where I couldn't even see a spot of the whole town, and it was a pretty big town. I cried silently.

I was awakened out of my tears by a faint glowing, as I walked closer to it, it appeared to get brighter. I finally ended at a white, yellow, and blue ball of light. I walked towards it slowly, and then touched the ball. The light surrounded me in a fury and it engulfed me inside of it. I was suddenly floating in mid air, my head leaning back, legs limp. Hair flying wildly upwards and all around. To any outsider, it looked beautiful, especially with my golden hair and outfit. To me. It felt like torture. I felt like I was being ripped in half and cut to pieces with the sharpest of chainsaws. I saw Len and the others fast approaching, none of them seemed to know what was happening, but each one in awe. Suddenly the light got so bright they couldn't see me anymore.

When the light went back to how it was when they came, My face was down. Arms limp at my sides, legs still limp, bangs covering my face, still flying wildly but while covering my eyes. They were apparently, more than confused, they were shocked, and they couldn't think of words to describe this experience. Suddenly they had to cover they're eyes, the light went away and I fell to the ground on my knees, hair glowing gold, blue and white, along with the rest of me, like an outline of my body. They could see me again. When I looked up however, they were shocked by the sheer beauty of it. My eyes were a glowing mixture of blue gold and white.

Len grabbed me into his arms and whispered a strange saying. Apparently, that ball of light was magical powers, the powers of the universe, and I have just been granted them.


End file.
